hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Poblacht na hÉireann (Republic of Ireland)
Republic of Ireland :: Ireland (アイルランド), formally the Republic of Ireland, is a fancharacter for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the Republic of Ireland in Europe. Her human name is Aisling Lynch. ' ' THIS OC BELONGS TO INFECTIOUS-ITALIANS FROM DEVIANTART, SO PLEASE DO NOT CLAIM THIS OC AS YOUR OWN!!!!! Thank you. Appearance Her hair is an Auburn/orange/red-ish (An Irish stereotype is red hair, but actually Scotland has the highest % of redheads, Ireland however is 2nd with 10% of the population being redheads, more people actually have brown hair.) And her eyes are a Turquoise/teal Blue/green (Like with the hair, green eyes are an Irish stereotype, but blue eyes are much more common.) She is 159cm (5"3) tall and weighs 152lbs. (appears kinda skinny due to the 1800 potatoe famine.) She is most often seen wearing either her military uniform, her dress or sometimes just casual clothes. Clothing Over the years Ireland has had some really interesting forms of clothing and outfits, some interesting things about the history of Irish clothing... *The traditional style of Irish dressing was prohibited in the 16th century. *Fringed cloaks were particularly forbidden to wear. *As well as, trews or any saffron coloured garments. (Saffron was an important feature in Irish costume.) *Female dancers would wear a hooded cloak over a white dress with a sash around the 1800's - 1910? *Colours most commonly used were Green and White. Red was avoided due to it's connection with England. *The ancient Irish were fond of bright colours. *The dresses worn by women are similar to the traditional Irish peasent dress of the 8th century AD. *Dresses were decorated with hand-embroidered Celtic designs based on the book of Kells & Irish stone crosses. *Imitations of the famous Tara brooch are worn on the shoulder holding flowing shawls. *Around the 12th century AD onwards, gold thread embroidery came to be associated as an important item on women's clothing. *Lace collars became fashionable around the 18th century. *Men wear a plain kilt or pants, a jacket, and a bratcloak as traditional dress. *The bratcloak was a sign of rebellion during the suppression. *Most women didn't wear footwear until over a century ago. *When it became illegal to teach traditional music, the rythm of the dance tune was passed down by tapping clogswooden shoes on the flag stones in the kitchen. *Early days traditional clothing was inspired by the Gaelic and Norse costumes. (Ex. Check trews for men with a fringed cloak or mantle. Short tunic for both men and women and fringed cloaks.) *Scarlet was a popular colour for cloaks around1400. *in the 1400's, women wore their hair long, and let it fall over their ears. *Around the 1500's, the Irish would wear clothing from England, is was also said that if some dressed Irish, then they would be treated as such. (Meaning that they would be treated like the Irish, meaning very poorly.) *Saffron was belived to be the favourite colour of the Irish. *Wearing animal skins was common in the Iron age. *Both men AND women grew their hair long. Peronality and Interests Her personality traits include... Talkitive, natural storyteller, humourous, well-educated, creative, imaginative, resourceful, appreciative, stubborn, loyal, friendly, quick-witted, misjudged, social, bookworm, musical, superstisious, easy-going, prideful, determined, persevering, disorginized, rebellious, defiant, independent, charismatic, two-faced, exaggerating. Explanations for personality:: Prideful- Ireland has a rich culture, so she's very prideful about that, she's also quite prideful of her country's literature. Determined- This is proboly one of her biggest traits, and makes perfect sense aswell. Seriously, read some stuff on the history of Ireland, the Irish wouldn't give up just like that, no. They'd just keep on going, no matter what happened they'd just get up and try again. Loyal- In Ireland, families are very close and stay together, so I thought this trait would be well suited for an Ireland. Rebellious- From what i've read, this is a common trait among the Irish, and from reading through Ireland's history I saw this as being a pretty good trait. Unorginized- The reason it took so long for Ireland to gain independence, was due to poor orginazation. Two-faced- From what i've read, I saw this trait rather often, I also didn't want her personality flawless, so I found this would make sense. Creative/Imaginative- I have to say, the stuff i've read on Irish mythology was amazing! From reading that, I've always pictured Ireland as being very creative and imaginative. Bookworm- Ireland has some pretty spectacular literature, I really reccomend looking into it sometime, I find that this is pretty good trait for her. Exaggerative- The Irish do exaggerate their stories. Some of the things Ireland likes are... Debates, jokes, stories, tea, coffee, beer/whiskey, stew, potatoes, books, barmbrack(It's a type of currant cake, it's traditionally eaten around Halloween and usually contains a golden ring.), black pudding(a traditional dish that's made from pigs blood, barley and seasoning.), boxty(Potatoe pancake.), shellfish, poitin(A very strong, and often homemade spirit made from potatoes or barley.), dancing, mythology, football(european football, not to be confused with rugby.), music, poetry, literature. History Some breif history:: Ireland was covered in ice sheets during the last glacial maximum in c.16,000 BC. Later during c. 12,000 BC, a narrow channel forms between Ireland and SW Scotland, then in c. 8000 BC Mesolithic hunters occupy sites in Northern Ireland. It's now c. 4000 BC, and agriculture begins in Ireland in sites such as the Céide Fields in Mayo. By c. 3500 BC the Neolithic people of Boyne Valley build a complex of chamber tombs, standing stones, and enclosures over a period of 100's of years. The Bronze age arrived in Ireland around c. 2000 BC. By c. 500 BC (Iron age) Celtic influence in art, language, and culture begins to take hold. Later on in the 5th century, according to the annals of Ulster, Saint Patrick returns to Ireland in 432. In 536 a possible volcanic winter caused crop failures and famine in Ireland. In 795, the first viking raids occur on Iona, Rathlin Island, Inishmurray, and Inishbofin. Ireland begins to interact more with England in the 12th century, when HenryII of England lands at Waterford and declares himself Lord of Ireland in 1171. In 1216, the Great Charter of Ireland is issued by HenryIII of England. Later on in the 16th century, the Nine Years' War begins in Ulster, 1594. During the 18th century in 1740, due to extreme winters in successive years, resulted in poor harvests, which caused a largescale famine 1800 potato famine. During this time, around 310,000-480,000 people died, many also migrated to Canada and/or America. Soon after, in 1760, there is a French invasion.of Carrickfergus. Again, during 1796, the French attempted another invasion, known as Expédition d'Irlande. During 1798, May 24th, A miscarried surprise attack on the Britsh garrison at Ballymore in Country Kildare was counterattacked and defeated, this was known as the Battle of Ballymore-Eustace. The August 22nd, 1798 was when the Irish Rebellion of 1798 took place, 1000 French soldiers landed at Kilcummin in support of the rebellion. Later the same year on August 27th A combined French-Irish force defeated a vastly numerically superior British force at Castlebar, this was called the Battle of Castlebar. Also that same day The Reoublic of Connacht was proclaimed at Castlebar. This was the First United Irishmen rebellion. Later during the 19th century, on January 1st, 1801, the Acts of Union 1800 are passed, and the Kingdom of Ireland ia annexed to Great Britain, therefore the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland is formed. In 1845, the Great Irish Famine, a potato blight destroyed 2/3 of Ireland's staple crop and lead to an estimated 10000 deaths and emigration of a further 10000 people. April 24th, 1916 was the beginning of the Easter Rising, it ended April 29th the same year. Then in 1919, on January 21st marks the beginning of the Irish war of independence, Northern Ireland is then established May 3rd, 1921. That same year on December 6th, The War of Independence ends when negotiations between the British government and representatives of the de facto Irish Republic conclude with the signing of the Anglo-Irish Treaty and the creation of the Irish Free State. December 14th, 1955. This is the date Ireland joined the UN. Later in 1973, January 1st, Ireland joins the EC along with Britain and Denmark. Relations Friends/Relations/Ect.: (NOTE:: These are not all the relations, these are only some.) As of 2008 Ireland maintains diplomatic relations with 173 states, including the republic of Kosovo, the Holy See, and the European Union. However Ireland has not yet established diplomatic relations with: Grenada, Guatemala, Saint Kitts and Nevis, Suriname, Benin, Cape Verde, Central African Republic, Comoros, Equatorial Guinea, Madagascar, Mali, Mauritania, Sao Tome and Principe, Somalia, South Sudan, Swaziland, Togo, Bhutan, Marshall Islands, Niue, Tonga, Sovereign Military Order of Malta, states with limited recognition(except Kosovo.) England/Arthur Kirkland:: Until 1922, Ireland was part part of the United Kingdom. In the past they would often fight, So their relationship was very sour back then, but nowadays their relationship is improving, Ireland being an ally to England. France/Francis Bonnefoy:: France is one of Ireland's traditional allies, and they would usually fight against England cooperatively, especially during the 1798 Uprising(however, this was unsuccessful.) together when Ireland was still part of the UK. Throughout history, were very friendly with each other forming a strong friendship. (Also, did you know that 60% of Irish secondary school students study the French language? And that there are approximately 9,749 French linving in Ireland?) Russia/Ivan Braginski:: in 1918, the Russian SFSR was the first country to recognize Ireland's independence. Also cooperation between the two have been more active since the end of the Cold War, many bilateral treaties exist between the two as well in various feilds.(Taxation, investment protection, cultural and scientific, aviation, ect.). Name Name Aisling~ Pronounced ASH-ling Meaning a dream a vision 　 Taken up as a name in the nineteenth century. A shorter version of Aisling is Ash. 　 Variants of the name include Aishling, Aislin, Aislinn, Aislynn, Ashlin, Aisleyne, Ashleen, Ashling, Ashlyn, Ashlynne, Eislinn and Isleen. Ashlyn/Ashlynne is used most often in the United States. Pronunciation of the name also varies, with the most common pronunciation being ASH-ling; other forms acceptable to Irish speakers areASH-leen. Others, such as AYZ-ling, ASS-ling and AYSS-ling, do not follow the Gaelic pronunciation. The name Aisling was the thirty-first most popular name for baby girls in Ireland in 2005. Ashlyn was the 140th most popular name for baby girls in the United States in 2006, while its variant spelling Ashlynn was ranked at 293 for baby girls in 2006 in the United States. Ashlyn is also occasionally regarded as a modern name derivation from Ashley and Lynn. 　 Lynch~ 　 Pronounced LIN-sh Meaning Hlinc (Old English) which means Hill. Lynch is a surname of Irish, but also English origin. In Irish, it's original forms included - Ó Loingsigh – now Lynch, Lynchy, Lynskey,Lindsey. ~ Mac Loingsigh – Clynch, Lynch, Mac Glinchy,MacClintock, McClinton ~ Mac Loingseacháin – Lynchseanaun, Lynch There were at least three unrelated families of this name in Gaelic Ireland, located in what is now County Clare,Cork,Louth and south-east Ulster. All are unrelated. The most famous Irish Lynch family were one of the Tribes of Galway, and of Anglo-Norman origin. The original Norman-French form of the surname, de Linch, indicated a now unknown place of origin, probably in Normandy. It is this wealthy Patrick Lynch, who moved to Argentina, was from; one of his descendants was Che Guevara. 　 Other first names that were considered for Ireland were Ailish/Ailis/Eilis/Eilish Aoife Sinead Maeve Erin Colleen/Coleen Cliona/Cleona Clodagh Darcy/D'Arcy Deirdre Fiona Ryanne Beibhinn Mallaidh 　 Other last names that were consided for Ireland were Sweeney Murphy O'Neill Quinn Collins Doherty Flynn Gallagher 　 Songs Marukaite Chikyuu Hey hey Athair, could I have some Guinness! Hey hey Mathair, hey hey Mathair! It doesn't matter what I do I'll never forget, The taste of boxty won't get out of my head! Draw a circle,that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I'm Hetalia! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Looking closely, there's Earth! Or maybe it's Earth? My name is Ireland! Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush, It's REPUBLIC, not SOUTHERN Ireland! Republic! Hatafutte Parade Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world With my proud spirit, I'm in wicked shape! Glas, bàn, oraiste the tricolour flag! Oi! Stad! Stad! Don't drink all my Guinness!" Dance with me, dance with me, it's a dancing parade! Grab your ghillies, it's time for damhsa! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, then our song will be complete! I am my own boss, Éire!! "But, I need to play hurling~" Playing football Listening to U2 And eating Soda bread~ (Éire, Neamhspleáchas!! Neamhspleáchas!!) Neamhspleáchas! Do whatever you want to do, you're free! Neamhspleáchas! If you're feeling happy, then enjoy it and ceiliuir! Neamhspleáchas! The music fills with pride! Neamhspleáchas! All throughout my land, there's 40 shades of green! If you take a look, tá sé go hálainn! Dance with me, dance with me, it's a dancing parade! This tune is full of craic~ ♪ The 5 continents and the 7 seas At this smashing tempo, they traverse each other grandly! This is the carnabhal ''that will continue towards tomorrow! Disappear through the door to dreams! ''Glas, bàn, oraiste the tricolour flag! I won't take orders, I am free! He-ta-li-a! 　 " I adore being with my family... Oi, wait! England! Give me back my deartháir! England! England! damnaigh air England, tú asal... 　 　 In my right hand is Guinness! In my left hand are shamrocks~! Dance with me, dance with me, it's a dancing parade! Towards the enchanting world, èist do bhèal, Sasana! leithscèal... I won't take orders, I am free! He-ta-li-a! "Ahh! friends have come to visit me! Dia duit, dia duit, dia duit càch! ' MM ' Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo "I'm Ireland, Let's get a drink shall we?~" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand It's the spinning world round Stomp your feet to the beat and join me in step dancing! Twirl on your toes round and round and have some good craic! Say "Dia duit ~" to the spinning, spinning world Hetalia! Ah~ I wanna eat Potato -tato -tato Bon apetit! Ah~ I won't give in I'll stick to what I want to do! "Ah! It's aLeprechaun!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand Make a circle round Eat stew, drink Guinness, and chanadh~ Spin, world! It's our Hetalia ' ' Trivia *The captial city of the Republic is Dublin, although Belfast, the capital of Northern Ireland is the biggest city in all Ireland. *The government is Unitary, Parlimentary, Constitutional republic. *Ireland actually has the 2nd highest % of redheads, with about 10% of the population having red hair. Scotland actually has the most redheads. *Ireland's main exports are machinery and equipment, computers, chemicals, medical devices, pharmaceuticals, food products, and animal products. *During the time WWI was fought (1914-1918) the Republic of Ireland, as we know today, did not exist. It was still a possession of the British Empire, and therefore, Irishmen were subject to conscription into the British military. So Irishmen fought in WWI, but under the British flag. *During the Second World War, Ireland remained neutral, which was the policy the government followed at the overwhelming wish of the Irish citizens. However, at least 200,000 Irish men and women served in the Allied Forces against the Axis Powers. *The first divorce to ever be granted in Ireland was in January, 1997. *Slogan comes from the Irish word sluag-ghairm, meaning battle cry. *Ireland can be a bit of a tsundere/yandere. *She has two dogs, a border collie and an Irish wolf hound. *She's pansexual. Gallery For infectious italians at by askaphgreenland-d6831mt.png|Ireland, drawn by AskAPHGreenland on DeviantART.|link=http://infectious-italians.deviantart.com/art/For-Infectious-italians-AT-376376069 Aisling.png|Aisling Lynch / Ireland, drawn by Infectious-Italians. Ireland-Aisling-Military.jpg|Ireland's military uniform, drawn by Infectious-Italians. Untitled drawing by infectious italians-d65ino7.png|A closer view of Ireland's face, drawn by Infectious-Italians. Blarney Castle.jpg|Blarney Castle Swords castle.jpg|Swords Castle ... 018.jpg|Ireland with her hair tied up and without her ahoge, drawn by Infectious Italians. untitled_drawing_by_infectious_italians-d65ngve.png|Ireland describing an interesting fact about her history, drawn by Infectious-Italians. ie.png|Ireland's Flag Category:Europe Category:Female Characters Category:British Isles Category:Republic of Ireland Category:Former British Colony Category:Female Countries Category:Ireland Category:Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Infectious-Italians Category:Original character Category:Female Charecters Category:Island country Category:Poblacht na hÉireann Category:Aph Category:Character Category:Country Category:OC Category:Fanmade characters Category:History Category:Accurate Category:Oc Category:Original Category:Personality and Interests Category:Personality Category:Appearence Category:Relationships Category:Representation Category:Trivia